Rising Moon 2
by loganxdaniel
Summary: Eric Swan left behind by his vampire love, Edward Cullen, tries to find someway to cope. Jacob Black comes back into the picture, adding more confusion and romance into his life. A re-imaging of New Moon. Sequel to Rising Moon. MalexMale. Please review!
1. Chapter 1: Ressurection

Rising Moon 2

Chapter 1: Resurrection

I was dead and I had accepted that. It was peaceful and quiet – something I hadn't had for a while in my cluster of a life. The only thing that bothered me was the cries and howls I could still hear from Edward in the darkness I fell into. I wanted to cry out to him and tell him "It's fine", but I couldn't.

"Please work… this has to work… please work…" I heard Edward whispered.

His voice crumbled away as I took my final breathe. It was over, and as much as I wanted to kiss Edward one last time, I wasn't going to get that last kiss. I suddenly felt needles pierce through my body – a horrible pain. It felt as if razor blades were rolling down my veins, followed by a spark of energy.

"Eric?" A familiar sound echoed.

I felt my silent and still heart beat once more, pumping blood through my veins. The painful feeling disappeared; leaving behind a feeling of what can only be the feeling of life. I opened my eyes suddenly. Everything was foggy, but slowly moving together – piece by piece. Edward's face formed together in my eyes, a sight I thought I would never see again. His face turned happy – a grin shooting across his face.

"Eric, thank god!" He lunged forward, planting his lips onto mine.

I got that kiss that I wanted, but how? I was dead. My heart stopped. Did Edward bring me back to life? I looked up into Edward's chilling and frozen face that starred back with orange tinted eyes.

"Edward." I whispered out.

"Eric, I was so scared that I lost you." Edward shrieked.

I found the strength to sit up, as if some supernatural force was pushing through my body.

"Edward… how am I…?"

"The stone."

I remembered. Edward crushed the blood jewel he gave me within his had before I closed my eyes.

"That stone I gave you was a jewel made from my own blood. Vampire blood. If preserved within a jewel like the one I gave you, can re-animate a corpse. I had to feed it to you so I would reach your blood stream."

"So, I'm supposed to be dead, but you saved me?" I asked.

"Yes, I couldn't live without you, Eric."

I looked down at my hands, still pale and dead-like. I watched a small red light move down my veins, leaving behind peach, plush skin. I was amazed and confused all at the same time.

"So your blood is…" I said

"Within you. Yes." He replied.

Edward's blood was within me, and was the reason I was still breathing. Edward's face was stern and concerned.

"So do you feel alright?" Edward asked with all seriousness within his voice.

"Yes, I feel… I feel great." I said.

"I'm so glad."

"I guess as long as you're with me, I don't have to worry about being clumsy since you can just bring me back to life if I fall and break my neck." I joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Edward looked down at his hands, stained with the blood of the red jewel that now sat in my blood stream.

"That's not exactly how it works." Edward sighed.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"A vampire can only make one blood jewel in his lifetime. And a human can only take effect from one blood jewel in its lifetime."

I sat quietly.

"You chose me?"

"I love you, Eric. I don't want to live another second if you aren't there."

"Edward…" I said as I leaned forward to give Edward a slight peck on the lips.

Edward picked me and I was grateful, but there was still something in the back of my mind telling me that I'm not worth it. The sad thing about it was I believed that voice. I don't deserve Edward, and he deserves better. He used his once in a eternity power on me and I feel as if I can't give anything back.

"Eric, we need to clean you off." Edward said, placing his hand on my cheek and using his thumb to smear off a splatter of blood.

"I think you're right. If Charlie saw me like this, he would have a heart attack."

Edward stood up and helped me to my feet. He picked me up and placed me onto his back; linking my arms around his shoulders and neck. In a dash of speed he flew off past the trees. The only thing that made sense at that moment was I loved Edward, and that is all that matters.


	2. Chapter 2: Birthday

Chapter 2: Birthday

2 Months Later…

The final school bell rang. I jumped out of my seat and began my walk towards my locker. Everyone in the hallway smiled at me, each giving me a "Happy Birthday" nod, or even coming out to say it. I hated my birthday – the one day of the year I actually dreaded. As I turned the corner, I saw Edward waiting at my locker.

"Hello, birthday boy." He smiled, moving towards me and placing his lips onto mine.

"You know how I feel about my birthday, Edward." I said with concern in my eyes, "I'm older than you now."

"No you're not. I'm a hundred year old vampire." Edward laughed, leaning in to whisper "vampire".

"Well on paper, I'm eighteen and you're seventeen."

"Well, on paper – vampires don't exist. Stop thinking about it and let's go." Edward replied with a smile, grabbing my hand.

We walked out the two glass doors, leading out to the school's parking lot. The clouds above us stood prominently – overcast as always. We stopped at his silver Volvo as Edward opened the passenger side door for me.

"Thank you." I smiled as I sat into the clean and sleek car.

Edward got into the driver's side and quickly drove out of the parking spot. The silver Volvo swiftly maneuvered around cars, heading out of the school's parking lot. I looked over at Edward – his face completely focused and stern while driving. I followed down his neck, his black peacoat, then down his slightly tight jeans. I leaned towards Edward and kissed his neck.

"Woah, what was that for?" Edward laughed.

"I don't know, I just felt like it." I laughed.

"Well, continue if you wish." Edward smiled with a gleam in his eye.

I smiled then leaned to him, kissing his neck. My heart began to race as I felt the car under me turn as my tongue moved across his icy cold skin. I slid my hand across his coat, feeling the slightly raised bumps that flexed as I moved across.

"Eric, how do you expect me to drive like this?" Edward laughed, a growing grin moving across his face.

"Then let's stop somewhere." I whispered.

He looked at me, confused.

"Really? You want to?" He said, slight excitement went across his voice.

We hadn't had sex for about a week, mainly because of the stressful studying for final exams coming in the upcoming week. It was unfair to Edward, and plus – it was my birthday, I can let loose just one day.

"Yes, why not there?" I said, pointing at small wooded area.

Edward grinned at turned off the road onto the slightly cleared path. He parked next to a cluster of trees, providing a shade – dimming the atmosphere within the car. I un-buckled my seatbelt and climbed over on Edward's lap. I looked up at me, showing off his perfectly white teeth – forming into a smile. I jerked forward, pushing me up against the steering wheel and unbuckling my jeans.

"Easy now. Lean back, big boy." I smiled, pulling the lever on the side of his seat, sending him onto his back. I unbuttoned his peacoat, pushing each side away – pushing up his black shirt upwards. I lifted my shirt above my head and slipped my jeans down to my knees. Edward lay under me, displaying his perfectly sculpted chest between each side of his coat.

"How bad do you want it?" I said, licking my lips.

"Bad." Edward said, in a raspy voice.

I moved my hands down into his jeans, sending pleasure into Edward's face. I pulled out his hard member from his boxer briefs and rose by bottom above it. I lowered him into me, sending chills through my body. Edward's eyes were closed as he bit him lip. I began to ride the vampire, exploring his cold skin with my hands.

"Oh, Eric." Edward whispered out in random intervals.

"Tell me when." I whispered, leaning forward towards his ear.

I felt his leg muscles jerk, a sign that he was about to cum.

"It's coming." Edward gasped.

I began to pound myself harder on Edward's dick. I saw his face cringe as he released. I felt it inside me, a sudden icy chill entering my body. I lifted myself off and pulled up my jeans. Edward opened his eyes and set his seat back upright.

"Wow." Edward motioned out, "A week was worth it."

I laughed as I grabbed my shirt.

"Not yet." Edward laughed, placing his cold hands down into my jeans, "It's my turn."

I pushed my jeans back down and moved his mouth onto my member. His tongue was a masterful creation. It moved with grace – providing immediate pleasure. I gasped as I felt myself getting to the point of ecstasy. I came into his mouth, sending my abominable muscles into a frenzy. Edward raised his face, his mouth still closed. His throat moved – displaying a swallowing motion. I leaned forward and kissed me. Maybe this birthday won't be so bad after all.

_Please Please Please Review_


	3. Chapter 3: Blood Stains

Chapter 3: Blood Stains

Edward's sleek Volvo slowly turned into the Cullen's driveway – a welcome sight. The Cullen's house has become almost a second home. When I told Charlie that Edward and I were dating, he actually seemed kinda pleased behind his rough macho exterior. He also told me that he respected the Cullens and that this town owes a lot to them, especially Carlisle.

"Ready for your party, Eric?" Edward smiled, grinning his irresistible expression.

"Ready as I'll ever be, I suppose." I said.

I was a bit more excited than I thought I would be. As the night grew on, I slowly forgot about Edward's age, and more on the idea of Edward and I being together for as long as we can be. Edward stepped out of the car and opened the passenger door for me. I stepped out in the misty forested area with the help of Edward's hand. Like always, Edward was dressed to perfection – a simple white shirt and black vest along with his dark washed jeans, accented with black, shiny shoes.

"Who threw the party together?" I asked, expecting the answer to be Alice.

"Alice, of course." Edward smiled as we walked towards the door.

Alice and I have become very close in the past few months. She came along with Edward during visiting at the hospital. I also realized we had Math together, shifting our sheets closer together. We even hung out after school, whether going out to the mall or movies; we have become very good friends.

Edward rang the doorbell, sending a chiming echo through the Cullen's home. A girl's voice shouted out as heel clicks became louder. Alice opened the door, sending out big open arms, hugging Edward and I.

"Eric! Happy Birthday!" Alice smiled, "Come in!"

I walked into the Cullen's living room, in which was accented with ribbons, streamers, and a large table of presents.

"Oh, you guys didn't have to!" I said, shocked by the amount of effort Alice put into the decorations.

"Nonsense! You're part of the family now! Here! Come, come!" Alice said energetically, grabbing my hand.

She led me over to a table with a large and beautiful cake.

"Everyone! Eric is here!" Alice shouted out with excitement.

"This cake is amazing – but you guys can't even eat?" I laughed.

"True, but what is a birthday party without a cake?" Alice laughed.

A few moments later, the rest of the Cullen's came down the staircase – all in formal attire.

"Hello, Eric. It's great to see you. Happy birthday." Carlisle said calmly with a smile.

A few minutes went by, exchanging playful banter with one another.

"Eric, here – open a gift." Alice said gracefully, handing me a small box, covered in white wrapping paper.

"Alice picked this out herself." Edward said, placing his hand on my shoulder.

I smiled, looking down at the parcel. I slowly slid my finger under the corner, wedging the paper upwards. A sudden pain pricked my hand. I dropped the gift quickly, looking down at my hand. Red began to develop at the end of my finger. Paper cut.

"Ouch, paper cut." I squeaked, flinching back.

Each Cullen backed away suddenly, flinching back as well. I suddenly remembered I was surrounded by vampires who treated blood as if it were heroine, and I was holding a needle in front of them. I stepped back a few steps – followed by Jasper lunge out behind Alice.

"Jasper, no!" Alice shrieked.

Jasper's hands grabbed onto my t-shift, ripping me towards him. Edward's hands lunged in front of my, grabbing onto Jasper's shoulder and my chest. I felt a sudden force of motion onto me, flipping me onto my back. A glass table broke my fall, a shattering sound echoing in my mind. I looked upwards in a sudden flash, watching Jasper flying backwards against the Cullen's living room wall – sending family pictures and relics falling to the floor. Jasper ricocheted off the wall, landing on the Cullen's baby grand piano.

I looked to my arm, which was cover in red blood. A shard of glass had lodged itself deep with my skin, sending pain trough my body.

"Kids! Get Jasper and bring him outside. Now!" Carlisle shouted, run towards me.

"I'll go get your kit, hun." Esme said in a panic.

Carlisle leaned above me, lifting up my arm. As he moved my arm, a sudden sharp pain pierced through me.

"Did that hurt, Eric?" He asked me.

"Yeah." I said back, wincing.

I looked behind Carlisle's shoulders. Edward stood frozen, staring at me with broken eyes. Carlisle watched my eyes, following them.

"Edward. Outside. Now!" Carlisle shouted.

Edward exhaled loudly, and turned sharply, leaving the room. Esme entered the room holding a white case.

"Here's your kit. Need anything else?" Esme asked.

"No. Thank you, love. I think Jasper needs you right now to be honest." Carlisle said calmly.

Esme nodded, leaving outside through the kitchen. Carlisle looked back towards me and frowned.

"I'm sorry, Eric."

"It's fine. It barely hurts now."

"You don't have to lie. Here." Carlisle laughed, holding a tool to grab the shard of glass.

I closed my eyes and after a few seconds the shard was gone. Carlisle pressed a cloth with alcohol against the wound, burning for a second.

"You're lucky Edward was there to protect you." Carlisle said, "Jasper is the youngest of us all, it's hard for him to control the urges."

"I understand." I said, knowing how hard it would be.

Carlisle wrapped a large bandage around the wound tightly, then helping me up to my feet.

"I think it would be good for Edward to bring you home."

"I have a question, Carlisle." I said sharply.

"Yes?" He responded confused.

"Why do you think Edward won't change me?"

Carlisle face quickly turned serious.

"I'm sorry, I just want to know." I said, looking down at my feet.

"No, it's fine. Edward feels very… serious about the topic."

"Serious?"

"He believes it's a curse."

"Why? You're immortal?"

"Exactly. He believes he no longer has soul. He believes he's no longer part of humanity and it's a curse that plagues him."

"What do you believe?" I asked.

"I believe in a lot of things," Carlisle laughed, "but one of those things is God. I believe that even though we are immortal and 'cursed', I believe we can earn forgiveness through our acts."

"You mean how you save lives?"

"Exactly. I believe that through our actions, we can gain humanity back."

"Edward doesn't feel the same?"

"Edward hasn't had enough time to think about it yet. I think he'll get there, it's just right now – he doesn't want to place this 'curse' on anyone if he has anything to do with it."

"I see."

A voice cleared itself behind me. I turned and Edward stood in the doorway.

"Edward… would you mind bringing Eric home?" Carlisle asked.

"Sure." Edward replied; still empty in the face.

Edward and I walked to his car silently. The silent persisted during the car ride. The sound of silence scared me, especially when you're with a loved one. Edward turned into Charlie's driveway. Once again, Edward exited the car and opened the door for me. I stepped out, standing directly under a street light.

"I'm sorry for tonight, Eric." Edward said, apologetically.

"It's okay. I was with you, so it's worth it."

"With me? You got hurt! You could have been killed!" Edward yelled.

I was startled by Edward's crass voice tone.

"I feel like whenever I'm around, you're always in danger." Edward said, sadness looming in his voice.

"That's not true; I'm just a natural klutz." I laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

"Being a klutz has nothing to do with vampires trying to kill…" Edward started, interrupting by my finger, covering his lips.

"Shhh." I said lightly, "Just calm down. It wasn't you're fault. Let me just ask for one thing."

"Anything." He said.

"Kiss me." I said slowly.

Edward leaned forward, placing his icy lips onto mine. I felt Edward's passion and fear through his lips, a starting feeling I had never felt before. I leaned back out and started back towards the Volvo.

"Happy birthday, Eric. I'm sorry for everything." Edward said.

"I love you." I said, trying to erase everything.

"As do I love you." Edward said, "But I still feel like I'm deadly to you."

"Deadly? I rather die than be without you." I said, in which caused a harsh reaction across Edward's face.

"Good night." Edward said, quickly getting into the car and driving off.

I knew a birthday party would be a bad idea – and I didn't know that this was one of the last times I would see Edward. I wasn't ready, I wasn't ready for him to leave.

_Please Please Please Review!_


	4. Chapter 4: Farwell

Chapter 4: Farewell

I woke up the next morning with a headache – a pulsating frenzy that seemed to claim me. The weather outside was cloudy, with darkening storm clouds looming in the distance. A rogue thunderclap sent me up in my bed, followed by a slight pattering of rain against my window. My phone vibrated against my wooden desk in the distance, sending me onto my feet and stumbling to my phone. I glanced at the screen which displayed "Edward C.", quickly pressing it against my ear.

"Hello?" I said with slight urgency.

"Hello, sir. It's good to hear your voice." The raspy voice echoed out, sending chills into my spine.

"It's good to hear yours too, Edward." I said, smiling.

"I need to talk to you." Edward said with seriousness in his voice.

"About what?"

"I just need to talk to you. I need to say something – something that can't be said over the phone."

"Then where should we meet?" I asked, worried.

"The woods behind your house, I'll be there shortly." He said quickly, hanging up the phone.

I quickly grabbed my coat, placing it over my frame. I was still in my pajamas, which consisted of dark gray bottoms with a black shirt, which clashed with my red rain coat. I dashed down stairs and out the back door; not paying attention if Charlie was even in the house. I began to slow down once I hit outside, the slight drops of rain hitting my face and the sound of thunder looming in the distance. I walked through a clearing of trees which lead into a small cleared out area where Edward and I would spend time together.

He wasn't there yet, which slightly worried me. I turned towards a tree where "E + E" was carved into, bringing back memories in which I would always keep. Another crash of lightning struck above, startling me.

"Hello, Eric." A voice whispered behind me.

I quickly turned where Edward stood directly behind me. He gave out a forced grin and then looked down at his feet. His hair was drenched from the rain falling from above; along with his clothes that hung on his muscular body.

"Edward, you're getting wet. Let's go inside." I said, tugging at his arm.

Edward resisted, forcing me back in place.

"No." He whispered.

"No?" I questioned, confused about the look of sternness across his face.

"I'm not staying for much longer so it won't matter." Edward said.

I was confused. He asked me to meet him here and he already wants me to leave?

"Okay… what did you want to tell me?" I asked, worried.

"What happened last night – at your party; it was a reality check. You're a human and I'm a vampire. Our worlds don't mix and I'm putting you in danger every second your around me and my family."

My heart sunk for a moment. What was happening?

"What happened last night was an accident! I forgive Jasper!" I reassured him.

"That's fine, but it doesn't change the fact that he tried to kill you – a action that may happen again with a human hanging out with a group of vampires."

"What are you trying to say?" I asked.

"I can no longer see you anymore, Eric."

Those words. Those words that form together so malevolently – that cause a tsunami ripping though my insides.

"Please tell me your joking, Edward. I love you." I said, trying to calm myself.

I felt my eyes begin to burn – tears starting to drizzle down my cheek.

"My family and I are moving out of Forks, and I support them. I never want to see anything bad happen to you, and it seems like that's all that happens when you're around me."

"Please Edward." I whispered, still not wrapping my mind on what was happening.

"I'm sorry, Eric. But, this will be the last time you see me again. Please, try not to be reckless." Edward said, slowly moving forward to kiss my forehead.

Edward turned a started to walk away from me, sending me backwards against the carved tree behind me. My back slid down until my bottom touched to damp forest floor. I moved both hands in my face and began to cry. The realization of the conversation I just had with Edward just hit me: I'll never see him again. I fell to my side and curled into a fetal position; crying to myself with no end. I closed my eyes and listened to the rain hit the ground around me. I didn't want to breathe – or live at that. I felt as if a part of my heart was punched out of my chest. I cried myself to sleep on the forest floor, hoping that no one would find me and that I would just drift away in peace.

Author's Note: Please Please Please Review if you'd like me to continue!!!


	5. Chapter 5: Shades

Chapter 5: Shades

I noticed that time had gone by when dawn became dusk, creating dark shades over my body. I was numb and wet – as if I wasn't there, an entity that did not matter in the world around me. He was gone and he was never coming back – my shining light that had left me in a spiraling darkness.

"Don't go." I whispered to myself, trying to make some kind of voice and hoping that we would hear it.

A shuffle of leaves echoed in the distance, sending me upright. I looked for some sort of presence, hoping that it would be Edward. It was too dark to notice any figures, spots of moonlight illuminating select areas. Soon enough I saw the figure, a large wolf slowly moving towards me.

I gasped as I jumped up to my feet and ran in the direction of the house. As I turned, the wolf pounced, landing in front of me - blocking the clearing. I gave out a shriek as I ran in the opposite direction, pounding my feet against the forest floor like pistons. Two more wolves turned around the tree in the distance, sending my heart falling deep within my chest. Suddenly I stumbled over a rogue root, falling face first onto the dirt below me.

"This is it." I thought to myself, over many times as the three wolves walked closer to me.

"Back off!" A voice boomed out.

I looked upwards, watching the muscular figure grab me back the arm, pulling me onto my feet and directly behind him. His flowing black hair danced in the wind as he crouched down, growling at the three wolves.

"Back you three! Not this one!" The figure growled, now pressing his hand against my chest.

The three wolves winched backwards, then soon turned and ran off. I suddenly had a sense of security and safety rush upon me. The figure turned around, a beautiful and muscular male. He stood in front of me shirtless, only wearing black athletic shorts. I looked upwards upon his face – I recognized him.

"Jacob?" I asked, astonished.

"So you remember me, huh? Well that's a good thing." He laughed.

His smile stretched across his face, displaying his perfectly white teeth, accenting his beautiful tan skin. I smiled back, still stunned that the man in front of me has saved me once before this.

"Thank you back there. I thought I was a goner." I said, stepping back one step.

"I'm glad you're safe. You seem to be a trouble magnet." Jacob joked, stepping one step towards me into a beam of moonlight.

The beam hit his body, shadowing his muscles and physique.

"What were you doing alone out here anyways?" Jacob asked, shifting to a disappointed grin, "Where was your 'vampire'?"

"He left me actually and I'd rather not talk about it." I said firmly, stating the truth.

"He did?" Jacob looked intrigued.

"Yes he did." I answered.

"Well if it makes you feel any better, I think he made a big mistake." He said, smiling at me.

I couldn't help but to crack a grin. His face was stoic and clean-shaven – Greek god worthy. The rain pulsed down harder on top of us. I watched a bead of water slope across his pectoral muscles and down over his lower chest.

"You live right up here, don't you?" He spoke out, pointing up at the clearing.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Sorry, my Dad owns the local bookstore which doubles as a "gossip" spot and I overhead that you moved awhile back." He said, quite embarrassed, "Well, I can see that you're getting completely drenched. Let's get you back to the house."

Jacob wrapped his left arm around my shoulders, trying to block most of the rain.

"So, which shop is it? I'll have to check it out sometime."

"The Small Feather, it's on the corner next to that small antique store."

"Oh! I've passed that a couple times and I've never gone in. Do you work there?"

"Almost every day actually – minus the weekends." Jacob smiled.

We reached the backdoor as another thunder clapped in the sky.

"So, I should probably be heading back – you should really come by the shop tomorrow, Eric, I'd like to see you." Jacob smiled.

"Defiantly." I smiled, "Oh, and before you go – I want to thank you for saving my life… twice."

"Don't worry about it." Jacob smiled, "Just buy me a cup of coffee sometime and we can call it even."

Jacob laughed as he turned away, walking back towards the woods. I watched him, his tan muscular frame rippling with each step. I had noticed something, and that something hit me like a ton of bricks. Jacob filled that void that busted inside of me the past hours out in the woods. I knew one thing for sure, and that was I had to go to the coffee shop tomorrow _– to see him._

Author's Note: Please Please Please Review. I'm on break so I'll be busting out a lot of chapters for a while.


	6. Chapter 6: A Cup of Coffee

Chapter 6: A Cup of Coffee

The shop smelled of cardboard and coffee beans – an interesting, but relaxing smell. As I walked in the glass wood-framed door, a small bell chimed. A tall Native American man stood at the register, following me as I walked in.

"Hello, what can I get for you?" He smiled to me.

"Just looking around." I responded cheerfully with a smile.

That was a lie. I might as well ask.

"Actually," I started back up, walking up to the counter cover with dream-catchers and old leather books, "I'm looking for someone."

"Someone? Who are you looking for?" The man asked.

"Jacob? I think he's working today." I said.

"Ah, are you a friend of his?"

"You could say that." I smiled.

"He should be in one of those aisles back there, stocking up." He said, pointing at the wooden selves at the back part of the store.

"Thank you, sir." I smiled, "Also, could I get a medium coffee please?"

"Sure. That'll be $2.55." He said, pouring some coffee into the yellow stylized paper cup.

"Keep the change." I smiled, handing him a three dollars; grabbing two creams and sugars as I walked towards the back of the store.

The smell of books filled the air as I crossed aisle after aisle searching for Jacob. As I turned into the "new releases" section, a figure stood at the end of the aisle, his back towards me, placing multiple books on the shelf. I walked slowly towards him, closing in on him. With two taps on his broad shoulder, he turned quickly – his shock face quickly turning to a large grin.

"Eric!" Jacob smiled, "You showed up after all."

"Yup, did you think I wasn't going to show?" I laughed.

"I don't know," He laughed, "I'm just glad you're here."

"That's sweet." I smiled, "Oh, and here's that coffee I promised you."

I handed him the coffee.

"Ah, that's right," Jacob laughed, "Thank you. I guess that makes us even. This is perfect, I was about to take my break. Would you like to accompany me?"

"Sure, I'd love to." I replied with a smile.

"One sec', I'm going to go tell my Dad."

Jacob left the aisle for a moment, quickly returning and grabbing my hand – leading us to the back door. As he opened the back door, a small breeze slapped against us. The door led us out to a small back cement ledge where we both sat down on. Jacob took one sip of the coffee and smiled.

"Cream or sugar?" I asked, holding the packets out in my hand.

"No thanks." He smiled, displaying his white, pristine teeth, "Thank you, though."

"No problem."

Jacob took another sip and looked off in the distance.

"So Jacob," I started, "You also seem to be where I need you the most, as corny as that may sound, and I just want to thank you again."

"Eric…" Jacob said with concern.

"I just feel that coffee is not enough. I feel like I owe you so much more."

"Well then maybe you could take me on a date then?"

A date? He likes me? This was going so much better than I thought.

"Drive-in?" I asked.

"Yeah, I've never been to one." Jacob smiled.

"Here, let me give you my number." I said, turning away to grab the phone from my pocket.

As I turned back, Jacob was close to my face. I leaned forward and placed his lips onto mine. It was a surprise that sent chills down my spine. His lips were warm, a feeling I was not used to. Jacob backed away.

"Sorry."  
"Don't be sorry." I smiled, "Anyways, here – take this."

I handed him my number and stood upwards.

"Thank you, Eric. I actually know a great one that I've always wanted to go to, so I could drive if you want. Pick you up at eight tomorrow?"

"Sure." I replied, "I'm buying though."

"Okay," Jacob laughed, "Thanks for the coffee by the way."

"Thanks for saving my life." I joked, turning away, "I should probably being heading home."

"I'm glad you came to the store, Eric." Jacob yelled towards me, turning me around.

"I'm glad to." I smiled back at him.

I walked home as the sun slowly went away. I felt happy and warm inside – as if I had a laugh that I couldn't get out. It was a feeling I wanted to keep. I had a good feeling about Jacob, and I couldn't wait until tomorrow night.

Author's Note: Please Please Please Review!!


End file.
